Trouble Attracts Trouble
by Torika-Blayde
Summary: Big Prank war with OC and Lance, Very funny


Trouble Attracts More Trouble  
  
Alright peoples, this is my first fanfic I've put up here, so please be easy on the reviews if you don't like it. This fic, I ended up doing for a school assignment, and it earned me some good marks, I'm sorry if anyone is OOC, I truly didn't mean to. I don't own anything that you have heard of, but I do own the plot and my character Tori. Now I hope you enjoy the story, please read and review.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
I don't know what happened, it was over all too quickly and now I'm stuck, and I mean really stuck, looking like loony, with everyone, as in everyone, staring at me as if I'm an alien. One thought most likely rolling around their heads, idiot, what in the world made me deserve this, I haven't done anything wrong, or have I?  
  
~**~  
  
"Lance Alvers, I will not tolerate having you throw objects at others in my class, I would like to see you for an after school detention, today." My science teacher Miss Larn shouted at a rival of mine, which happens to sit opposite me on the desk arrangements, which none other than Miss Larn had arranged for us. Smart kids on one, dumb on another, average, and then the troublemakers on the last. Guess which table I have to sit on? Yep, the troublemakers, just because I happen to always have a fight with Lance, even when we're assigned to do work together. We can't go one minute without a fight. Maybe it's a weird way of showing we like each other. What am I saying? I don't like him, his a jerk, or maybe I do? No that can't be true, can it?  
  
"Sucked in Lancy-poo, you've got yourself a detention." I scold at him, while the teacher's back was turned to us, just before the bell rang. But as soon as I said that, she turned around and started to give me that evil glare, the one that all teachers have when they know you've done something wrong. "Torika Mawson- " Miss Larn started to say, when the bell thankfully cut her off. You know, it's weird how teachers know what your doing, even when their back is turned to you, it's like they have another set of eyeballs at the back of their heads, freaky huh? Well anyway, I was 'saved by the bell' again. What a relief! I'm thankful the bell was ever invented, otherwise I would be on detention permanently.  
  
I started to walk out the room, with Lance walking beside me. He had a smile of satisfaction, glued to his face. It was the smile, the smile that showed me that he has done something evil. I sighed and then turned around to face him. "What have you done this time?" I asked, but all he did, was give me a strange look, the 'your crazy' look and then smiled again. "Me? Why I haven't done anything." His voice was that of a sly person, but after he said that, he was off like a rocket, straight down the hall and then out into the quadrangle. I just stood there amazed at how fast he ran, that was until someone from behind slapped me on the butt. I turned around, to find a guy that I don't even know, smiling happily at his achievement.  
  
I stood there looking at him, amazed and shocked at the time, until he found out and said in a happy voice. "That note's right. You do have a nice piece of ass." Red in the face I stood on the spot, that was until I noticed what he said. "What note?" I asked angrily at him and then waiting for an answer. The answer came, right on cue, 5 seconds after my question was asked. "That note on your back." He said and then walked off with a couple of his mates. When they were gone, I quickly tore off the note from my back and started to read it to myself. 'I have a wonderful piece of ass, why don't you slap it and see for yourself.' Lance, that jerk. I can't believe he pulled a prank over me. Well, that don't matter. He's gonna get a pay back, sooner than he had expected. I then walked quickly to the quadrangle, I had a plan, a plan that was soon going to be put into motion.  
  
~**~  
  
I was sitting down at a table, with a bunch of friends goofing around like they always did, staring at Lance and his gang. They seemed to be fascinated with that big oak tree, that they always hung around, like what's so good about a tree? Well yeah, sure it's always shady, but wouldn't it get boring? HEL.LO!!! What am I saying? They're nothing but a bunch of low-life's, with nothing else better to do. Yeah, that's right, they're a bunch of low-life's.  
  
"Whoa girl, are you alright?" Evan asked with concern. Evan is like one of my best friends, so it doesn't take him that long to find out whom I was staring at. In fact he too, also has a rival in Lance's group. Him and his rival, Pietro Maximoff, have been battling it out ever since they've started high school together, and believe me, they're much worse than what me and Lance are like, and I mean much worse. "Yeah, I'm fine." I answered. But that didn't convince him, so instead he gave me 'I know your lying' look and said. "Yeah, whatever you say." And turned away. Then, as if straight on cue, my other best friend, Kurt Wagner walked up to me and sat down.  
  
"Vas are you staring at?" He asked, with a charming smile on his face. It's like him and Evan have secretly joined forces, to try and get information out of me. Ha, they've got a fat chance of succeeding. "Oh, nothing." I said as I turned away from him, there's something about his smile, that makes you want to tell him everything, but I can't give up that easily. "Yeah right, I can see through you as plain as day and I know your up to somezing." He said knowingly. Damn, he knows me too well. Okay then, it's time to spill the beans. And here I thought I was good enough at hide things, all things but emotions, that is.  
  
~**~  
  
Kurt, Evan and I were in position, ready to commence OBF (Operation Big Fight). This was the plan that I had already made, to get Lance back and now I have two lucky helpers with me. This is soo totally going to be great!! I can't wait to see the fight!!  
  
The three of us walked casually up to the jocks, and stopped right in front of the one called Duncan Mathew's, the best quarterback in the school of Bayville High. "Hey Duncan, is it true, that all footballer's are nothing but unwanted trash, wanting to get noticed?" I asked. "Yeah, I've heard that they only get in by looks alone and not pure skill. Is that true?" Evan asked also, now knowing the affect I wanted. "I too, have heard people saying that you like to wear Dorothy the Dinosaur boxers." Kurt said as Evan and I stared at him, with a look of utter amazement, plastered to our faces, Kurt just shrugged and we then turned to look back at Duncan. He was exactly how I wanted him, all angry and ready to pounce on us, I just smiled and then walked closer towards him. "You know, it wasn't us who said those things, we all heard them say it." I said as I pointed towards Lance and his group. "You better get them quickly, I still hear them talking about you, and you know them, they go blabbing to everyone." I was then rudely shoved out of the way, as Duncan and the rest of the football team went over to pay Lance a visit.  
  
~**~  
  
Three.two.one, the fight started in no time. You could hear all the commotion from a mile away, Duncan and the other jocks were yelling out insults, Lance and his groupies were yelling more insults back. They most likely didn't know what was happening. Too bad for them, at least I did and now I'm enjoying watching them duke it out. A smile turning into a grin as the minutes passed by. Oh this is heaven, watching your rival getting creamed, it's just too hard to believe.  
  
10 minutes had past before our principal, Ms Darkhome came and broke the fight up. It was no surprise to me when she started dishing out detentions to the jock and not one to any of Lance's group, they were after all her pets. She never gets them into trouble for anything, well I haven't seen them get a detention since I've started school here, which was at the start of school this year. Man, how lucky can you get!  
  
After all the detentions were settled, Ms Darkhome walked back towards her office, and a few seconds after, Lance walked off towards his next class, which all so happens to mine as well, all the while he kept looking back at me with a 'I know you did this' face. I know that his trying to think of a revenge, hopefully his not thinking about killing me.  
  
~**~  
  
The bell was going to ring in about five minutes, so I said goodbye to Evan and Kurt, and walked to class. I was going to meet them after school and go get a Gut Buster at the Burger Palace, the best burger shop in the whole of Bayville, and there we were going to gloat over our victory of OBF.  
  
I got to class just before the bell and went inside, no one was there except for.(drum role).none other than Lance Alvers himself. What a shock, Lance himself was in class BEFORE anyone else, leaning on his chair, eyes closed and his arms folded, he also had a smile on his face. Ignoring him I went to where I usually sat in English, right at the very back at the desk right next to the window, I put my bag down and then sat down myself. The chair felt weird as if it was wet, but it couldn't be, it must have just been my imagination. That's all it was, just my imagination. The bell went at that moment, and I looked towards the door, then to Lance. He was now sitting straight in his chair and looking at me, snickering every few seconds as students started to pour into the classroom.  
  
"What are you laughing at this time!" I shouted over the noise that the other students were making, I didn't like the way he was trying to suppress his laughter. He stopped his snickering for a few seconds and looked at me. "Why don't you come here and find out!" He shouted just before he started to snicker again. I got up and then walked over to him slowly, something seemed to be holding me down, so I turned my head around to find.glued to my backside was the chair that I had sat in when I came into class. I turned back around to Lance, amazement, embarrassment and anger, coming all at once to me. Laughter was then heard around the room as everyone realised that I had a chair glued to my butt, when I set my attention back on Lance I noticed that he had joined in with the laughter. That was the last thing that set me off, I then pounced at Lance, catching him by surprise, we both landed on the floor. At that moment the teacher then walked in, and I got up and as quick as I could, I ran back to my desk, luckily Mr Calbone had his back turned as I did so, otherwise I would have been dead meat by now.  
  
The right moment was now lost forever, for now Lance would be on his guard at all times.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
So. how'd you like it? Love it? Hate it? Well please tell me in your reviews ^_^ Oh, and btw this is only a one shot fic, if you haven't guessed already. I'll most likely thank you all individually for the reviews in an e-mail. 


End file.
